European patent EP 873 675 B2 shows an agricultural spreader machine in the form of a pneumatic seed drill. Seed from a storage container is dosed in a blower air flow and passes through a pipe system into one or more distributor heads. There, the seed air flow is divided into individual flexible hose lines, which lead to the distributor devices in the form of seed coulters. Fastening the hose lines with hose clamps onto the respective terminals is generally known. However, because the seed coulters move up and down very quickly when in operation, the hose lines start to vibrate. Premature fractures of the hose lines occur here directly behind the hose clamp, where the hose lines are constricted. In addition, assembly of the hose clamps is inconvenient and time consuming. Pins that in another familiar solution are knocked into both sides of the end of the hose lines, secure the hose against being pulled off and reduce the assembly time, but also weaken the hose material at the impact point. Moulded hose ends are familiar that strengthen the hose line ends partially. However, hose lines equipped in this way are only available pre-assembled and not by the metre and in the event of repairs cannot always be obtained at short notice. In the German application documents DE10 205 466 A1 a hose coupling adapter is proposed in which an elastic, dimensionally stable hose end is pushed into the cylindrical opening of a coupling sleeve and screwed or glued to its inner surface. This method of securing hoses is time-consuming to make and, in case of gluing, the hose is no longer detachable. In German patent application DE 10 2007 047 689 A1 a hose fastener on a distributor head is described whereby several spiral hoses are clamped between two mould halves of a distributor head. Because the hoses are very cumbersome to handle, several persons are required for the assembly to insert the hoses and at the same to fit the mould halves. Assembly by one person would be possible with a mounting device, but this would be time-consuming to equip and fix in place. If the distributor head is provided with inner sleeves to hold the hoses in order to guarantee an undisturbed particle flow into the hose, this proposed fastener is eliminated. German utility model DE 202 01 874 U1 shows an elastic insert for fastening corrugated metal hose that is pressed into the corrugations of the corrugated metal hose by pressing with a pressing device and seals and secures the hose against a counterpart.